Frozen Smooshes
by brokenmoonlight
Summary: Vince is cold and can't sleep. Howard is warm and is asleep. Vince has an idea... Silly fluff.


**A/N: Just a little one-shot I thought up. Let the fluffiness commence...**

**Disclaimer: Seriously – do you need to ask?**

**xxxx**

Vince shuddered and wrapped his duvet further around him. He was freezing and hadn't been able to sleep a wink. Glancing at the LCD on the alarm, he saw that it was nearly four o'clock, and he sighed, pushing himself into a sitting position and wrapping himself up even tighter. He looked over to his peacefully sleeping friend on the other side of the room, and glared slightly. How was that even fair?

He shuffled out of bed with his blanket, tiptoed across the room, and perched himself on the edge of Howard's bed.

"Howard?" he whispered, nudging him lightly.

Howard made a soft moaning noise and shifted slightly before settling down again. A bolt of guilt shot through Vince – Howard looked so peaceful and calm, but he was **really** cold.

"Howard," he said again, a little louder, with a harder nudge. This time it woke him.

"Five more minutes, mum," he mumbled, as Vince held back a laugh.

"Howard, you nut-box, it's me – Vince."

Howard lifted his head wearily. "Vince? What is it?" He yawned, burying his head back in his pillow.

"Howard! Don't go back to sleep."

Howard groaned and looked up at him. "What is it, little man – it's late."

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just... I'm really, really cold and I can't sleep!" he whinged, pouting adorably to prove his point.

Howard tried to hide a smirk, and rubbed a hand over his face as he propped himself up on his elbows. He could just make Vince out in the darkness of the room, face sleep deprived, hair stuck up all over the place, bottom lip sticking out more than what should be humanly possible, wrapped in his glittery duvet looking like some giant glow-worm. He hated how Vince could work the 'cute' look even at this time of the morning.

"So, what do I do about it? Naboo said he'd fix the heating when he gets back tomorrow – you know he won't let me touch it. Besides, it's not that cold – I'm all right."

Vince pulled a face at him. "Yeah – thanks." He shivered, and moved his face closer to the maverick's. "Howard..."

"No."

"Oh, come on! I'm freezing!"

"You are not getting in my bed!" Howard said, lying back down.

"But I can put my duvet on top of yours and then we'd be really toasty!"

"Vince..."

"Oh, Howard, don't be such a prude – I just want to get warm!"

Howard sighed and huffed for a few seconds to make himself feel better, and to make Vince think that letting him share his bed was a huge inconvenience, then...

"Fine. Get in." He shuffled over, letting Vince climb in next to him. Howard yelped.

"What?" Vince said, settling down.

"Your feet are freezing – get them away from me! And do you need to get so close?"

"Jesus, Howard – I'm not gonna jump you, you muppet! I'm just smooshing up to you to get warm!"

Howard turned his head and nearly bumped noses with his friend. "Smoosh? What kind of a word is that?"

Vince grinned, his teeth shining through the darkness. "It's a word that means this," he said, cuddling up to Howard even more, burying his head against his chest, so Howard's chin just touched the top of it.

Howard sighed – he wasn't going to win this one. "Whatever. Just go to sleep."

A few minutes later...

"Howard? Howard..."

"What now?"

"I'm still cold."

"Well, give it a chance, yeah? And anyway, you've got two blankets on you now and you've practically squashed me into the wall, so I really don't know what else I can do."

Howard didn't see Vince chewing down on his lip.

"Can I have a hug?" he asked, somewhat shyly.

Howard blinked, and tensed up.

"Oh, don't be like that. I'm gonna freeze to death!"

"Don't be so melodramatic."

"Howwwwaaarrrrd..." he whined, and then laid on the guilt-trip even further by whimpering pathetically.

"Oh, for goodness sake! Turn the other way and lift your head up."

Vince did as he was told, smiling to himself as Howard's arms went around him. He dropped his head back down.

"There – now go to sleep."

Vince let a few silent beats skips by, and then said, "call that a hug?" He bit his lip, trying not to laugh at his friend's frustration. But it never came. Howard had seemingly given in, and he pulled him tighter, rubbing a hand up and down his arm to warm him up.

"Better?" he said, his voice softer now.

"Mmm, yeah. Thanks," Vince replied, pleasantly surprised. He'd expected more resistance.

After a few moments, Vince lifted his hand and put it over Howard's, giving it a gentle squeeze. Howard's small eyes widened, and he was instantly very aware of the fact that they were spooned together in what must look like a **very** compromising situation. However, he made no attempt to remove Vince's hand.

"Howard?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a real, proper friend," he said, his voice becoming dozy now. "Do you know that?" He yawned and snuggled in some more.

Howard smiled softly - and then a thought struck him, and although he wasn't sure whether he was supposed to voice it or not, it came tumbling out of his mouth anyway. "You can return the favour sometime."

Vince squeezed his hand again, weaker now as sleep began to claim him. "Will do."

That was the night Howard decided he actually quite liked smooshing.


End file.
